gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Pegorino
Don James "Jimmy" Pegorino (1957-2008), also known as "The Peg,", "Jimmy P" and "Jimmy the Peg", is a mobster heavily involved in drugs distribution, and head of the Alderney based Pegorino Family. He owns the Honkers strip club in Tudor, Alderney; which is run by his trusted associate, Phil Bell. He is the husband of Angie Pegorino. Pegorino's main goal is to see his family being named part of the Liberty City Cosa Nostra "Commission". The five main Mafia families of Liberty City (the Ancelotti, Pavano, Messina, Gambetti and Lupisella families) think the Pegorinos are nothing more than a South Alderney gang. Niko Bellic meets Pegorino when Bell recommends Niko to him. Pegorino's Missions for Niko Pegorino has Niko accompany him to a truce meeting with the Pavano Family, but is cagey enough to have Niko watch over the meeting with a sniper rifle. Pegorino's instincts are proven correct, as the Pavanos open fire on Pegorino and his associates Big Pete and Marco, killing the younger men. The wounded and fuming Pegorino has Niko chase down his assailants, killing them and retrieving the truce offer. In revenge, Pegorino has Niko ambush a Pavano cash pick-up at Auto Eroticar in Leftwood, Alderney. Much to Pegorino's distress, his trusted bodyguard, Anthony Corrado, has 'flipped' and has been wearing a wire for the Government. Pegorino calls Corrado, who then has a heart attack but survives. A paranoid Pegorino then holds an arriving Niko at gunpoint with a shotgun, challenging Niko's loyalty. He then orders Niko to kill Corrado at the hospital, which Niko does. Later on, Pegorino has to decide who in his Family is a traitor and eventually has Niko kill his Capo, Ray Boccino, whom he does not trust. Pegorino then orders Niko to take part in a drug deal with his old nemesis, Dimitri Rascalov. Pegorino's role in the ending of the storyline is dependent upon Niko's choices. *If Niko takes the deal, inside the old run down casino, Dimitri Rascalov betrays Pegorino much as he betrayed Niko and Mikhail Faustin. Dimitri shoots Pegorino in the head just as Niko arrives to kill both men as revenge for Roman's death. *If Niko chooses revenge, Pegorino and some of his men shoot at the people outside the church at the wedding of Mallorie and Roman Bellic in retaliation for Niko ruining the drug deal by killing Rascalov. He calls Niko a "fucking double crossing immigrant shit!" before shooting Kate McReary with an AK-47, thus taking the role of the final boss of the game. He is killed by Niko after a lengthy chase and shootout (with some assistance from Niko's cousin Roman and his friend Jacob Hughes), culminating in Pegorino's death at the base of the Statue of Happiness on Happiness Island. After being shot down, a dying Pegorino is approached by Niko, furious over Kate McReary's death. As Niko angrily asks what Kate did to deserve her fate, Jimmy explains that he only wanted to shoot him. Niko recounts his deals with Jon Gravelli to Jimmy, explaining how he thought Pegorino's organization was a "fat fucking joke." Laughing, Niko turns away from Pegorino, and Pegorino raises his pistol, to which Niko casually turns back around to end Pegorino's life with a single shot from his AK-47 between the eyes. It is unknown who successes Jimmy to head the Pegorino organization, though it can be assumed that the organization ceases to exist due to its legal and financial problems along with the deaths of Pegorino and Ray Boccino and Phil's departure from the family. Murders Commited by Pegorino *Kate McReary - (Only in "Revenge" Storyline) Attempts to kill Niko, but murders Kate instead. LCPD Database Information Surname: Pegorino First Name: Jimmy Age: 51 Place of Birth: Alderney City, Alderney Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate Criminal Record: 1973 - Grand Theft Auto 1974 - Possession Stolen Property 1976 - Armed Robbery 1979 - Grand Larceny 1981 - Promoting Gambling 1985 - Hijacking 1988 - Manslaughter 2005 - Racketeering Notes: *Head of the previously small time Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate which he took over from his father. *Attempting to control rackets being run by the five Algonquin families but his power is questionable. *Main associates are Phil Bell and Ray Boccino. *Ties to Irish American hoods such as Gerald McReary in Dukes. *Lives in Alderney with his wife, Angie. *Owns the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Tudor. Trivia *During the game's final battle, Pegorino has 100 body armor as well as 200 health (about twice as much health as a normal enemy), allowing him to sustain about 3 times as much damage as a standard enemy. However, he is only equipped with a weak pistol. *The Pegorino family is not part of the Commission. *Could be based on the fictional Mafia crime family, the DiMeos, from the TV-show, The Sopranos. Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Category:Deceased Characters